Bright Light and Bones
by BloodandStarlight
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern wasn't human, she hunted and killed Angels. She's never been unsure of her motives, because she's never had a reason to be. Until now. Three Angels enter her life, and questions are raised, but she doesn't plan to break her vow. In her time shes come to realise, life is a game, and its meant to be played, the only way out, is death. She doesn't get that luxury.


**Hello!**

**It's been awhile since I've written things that I liked enough to post, and I've fallen behind in my other stories, because I didn't like how they were turning out.**

**This idea flew to my mind and even if it doesn't get the attention of readers, I will finish it until the end. Hope you love it! It's not my usual style of writing, but I apologise for the minor mistakes it may include.**

**Prologue:**

**Clarissa Morgenstern wasn't human, she hunted and killed Angels, determined to find the one that destroyed her. She remained a phantom, always hidden under the radar of the Archangels, but when she accidentally joins a school that houses three Angels, her cover could be blown, and she plans to do everything in her power to eradicate the threat . . . but sometimes the game doesn't get played the way you plan it to be.**

**Chapter 1: Memories of Lavender**

The girl followed the Angel, keeping to the shadows. She knew it didn't matter, it could sense her from a mile away. The Angel turned and looked directly at her. She sighed and stepped out into the dim light. The Angel cocked its head to the side, and regarded her coolly.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting to have to kill such a" he licked his lips, the girl shuddered in response, "_lovely_ one". She swallowed her repulsion, and smiled dangerously.

The Angel frowned, and started towards her. He had at least 6 inches on her, but they matched strength and agility, only, he didn't know that. He leapt forward, a blade suddenly in his hand.

She dodged and flipped back a few feet. She smirked, and he glowered at her. The girl pictured Samarra, and the long, glinting silver blade appeared in her hand.

"Wha-what?" The Angel stuttered, losing his cool demeanour.

"Morgenstern" he growled, understanding, "you're wanted pretty girly, by the Archangels, they don't like that you've been killing us. They don't like that you've stolen one of our blades, and they don't like that you're using magic"

"Tough luck, I'm not going to stop any time soon, you _Angel's_ ruined my life" she spat, "you made me into this _thing_ that I didn't want to be!" in her anger, she ran straight for him, dove last second to the side, spun behind his back, and shoved her knife through his neck. Quick and easy, just how she liked it.

The Angel sizzled, skin burning, before bright light shone from its eyes. The girl didn't bother cleaning up the body.

**. . . .**

Clarissa Morgenstern mulled around in her apartment, restless and agitated. She was lost in her own mind, and it was a dreadful place to be. Memories swum by, always out of reach, out of grasp. She couldn't remember what her mother, father, brother or sister looked like, she couldn't remember the first time she rode a horse, or the unfamiliar feeling of wearing pants for the first time. She was certain though, that her mother had smelled of lavender. Happy memories were harder to conjure up, and Clarissa could never be sure if she just imagined them or not.

Clarissa willed herself away from remembering the bad memories. Those included of the burning of her family, and she wondered sometimes if the ash was still stuck in her nose, the smell was so strong.

Grimacing, she got ready for school. She was attending Alicante High School, on the sunny coast of Brisbane, Australia. Clarissa didn't actually have to go to school, she was 22, and she'd been for the past 398 years. But she looked younger, and school had always fascinated her -because new things were discovered everyday- so she attended Senior year every few years, just for the knowledge.

If she hadn't gone to school over the centuries, she would still have only the most basic of education of England 1600's. And that wouldn't get her anywhere.

**. . . .**

The three kids stepped out of their Black Audi and looked around. Clarissa Morgenstern sensed them coming from a mile away. They were Angels. Samarra tingled and the urge to bring her to mind and stab them behind the back came, but she pushed it down. Clarissa took a good look at them, one girl, two boys.

The girl and one of the boys shared strikingly good looks, she had long black hair, he had messy black hair. She had a perfect complexion, he did too. High cheekbones, perfectly sculpted tall, lean bodies, their only differences being their eyes. His were a gorgeous bright blue, brighter than any she had seen before, the girl's were dark, like the night.

The boy beside them was who really stood out. He looked like a God. He had shaggy golden blonde hair, curling below his ears, and resting above his eyes. High cheekbones, like the others, golden skin and molten eyes. He was tall, and lean, but muscled, she could tell by his tight fitting shirt.

They'd been here for two minutes, and Clarissa already saw the all the girls of Alicante High drooling over the two Angel boys. The boys at her new school were also staring, but at the Angel girl, who flipped her hair behind her shoulder and sent them a wink. She wondered vaguely if they had attended school here last year.

Clarissa rolled her eyes, the golden Angel saw, chuckled and made a beeline for her.

Not good. Angels are bad news, it doesn't matter that he isn't _him_.

_Him_ was the Angel she fell in love with over 400 years ago, the Angel that forced Nephilim blood into her own, and made her swear a crossover vow. The Angel that made her immortal, just for his amusement. The Angel she vowed to kill.

"Hey, the names Jace" he said it so flirtatiously, like he expected her to fall at his feet.

"I know your type. Player, heart-breaker. It's not going to work on me. My names Clarissa" she said, bored, she'd watched things like this happen all throughout the past 20 years. He looked at her, not at all thrown off.

"Clarissa" he said, the name rolling off his tongue, "I don't like it"

"Oh, what ever do you think I should be called then?" she asked, hand on her hip. Jace licked his lips.

"Clare? Strawberry shortcake? Raggedy Ann?" Jace said, his eyes wandering over her. Clarissa didn't blush, only looked straight into his eyes, not caring what he saw in her own.

"Got it. You can be called Clary" the nickname rolled off his tongue, much nicer than Clarissa had, and she wished for him to speak it again. She nodded, showing approval. He smirked,

"Lovely" he said, and walked away towards the school doors. Clary rolled her eyes, and followed him inside.

**. . . .**

He was faintly aware of the red head following behind him. He was captivated by her already, and he wasn't sure whether it was because of her beauty or the sense of death that followed her like a curse.

It only took one look at her, the exact moment she rolled her eyes for him to feel different. He sensed the magic in the air as he had walked up to her, but had dismissed it as if it were nothing.

He didn't want to say he liked her, he definitely didn't, but he was intrigued by the mystery that was her, the sadness that lurked in her eyes, the anger that overpowered it. He wanted to know her past, the desire to figure it out was overwhelming.

Clarissa was a game, and Jace intended to play.

**I'm not sure how I feel about that last sentence, but I'm happy with how this first chapter turned out, I would love to hear your opinion! **


End file.
